The Little Good-Bye: Kunzite and Minako
by Eve1
Summary: Kunzite and Minako get together after a long millennium, but what will Minako think about this?
1. Default Chapter Title

The Little Good-Bye  
  
Minako and Kunzite  
Part 1: Memories  
Rating: PG13 to R (lip to lip contact *L* and swearing)  
  
Teaser: The Generals and the Senshi reunite dramatically   
and eagerly with their long lost loves in this libidinous story.  
  
Author's note: Aight, well here's a change from my usual fics.   
The part is about Minako and Kunzite/Malachite. Pretty romantic   
and it gives you a tingle now and   
then. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Sailor Moon. Why do you think   
I'm writing a fan fic?  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS NOT A HENTAI!   
  
  
*Love doesn't think twice,   
it can come all at once   
or whisper from a distance  
Love doesnt ask you why,   
it speaks from the heart.*  
  
~Celine Dion~  
  
  
Kunzite~  
  
I, Kunzite, pondered about Queen Beyrl's castle. Malachite.   
Why does that name keep ringing in my ears? Zoicite?   
Those names give me such a chill in my spine. Minako.   
I can't understand it. Minako. . . . .   
is . . . . . . someone from my past. Why can't   
I understand?   
This is too frustrating. Minako . . . . never heard   
of the girl.   
"Zoicite! Jadeite! Nephrite! Endymion!"  
This is bad. What am I doing in the Dark Kingdom's castle?   
Footsteps!!!! 5 of them. Maybe my companions.  
I ran and hid in the shadows.  
"Mercury, I want to go home. We haven't found a single thing.   
I think your computers gone berzerk," a feminine voice whined.  
"Impossible," another voice answered her sternly.  
"Be calm Sailor Moon. Maybe the computers gone nuts or   
maybe Queen Beyrl or Metallia is still around. I doubt it though."  
What? What are these girls saying? What does this person   
mean still around? I remember well. Silver Millenium, I lead the   
3 Generals into a bloody war. A beautiful gushy bloody war. I   
killed that pathetic excuse for a prince and captured Princess   
Serenity, she escaped but ended up dying anyway.  
Jadeite killed the Martian Princess but ended up dying in   
the process, Nephrite killed himself after he stabbed Princess   
Jupiter muttering something about love. Foolish weakling. Zoicite,   
Princes Mercury killed him, and then she killed herself. And   
Princess Venus and I had fought with swords and we both ended up   
stabbing eachother. I to her in the heart and her, in my stomach.  
She started crying. Probably the coward was afraid of   
dying. I on the other hand, laughed. I had served Queen Beyrl   
well. She will revive us, for the Negaforce will never cease to   
exist. And after she does, Beyrl will reward me well.   
Beyrl brought us back to life and promised to make me   
head General, which she did, and we got Endymion back to our side.   
I don't get this at all. I awoke on my bed and I felt like something   
hit my head giving me amnesia or something. But the main question   
was where was Queen Beyrl?  
I slipped away before I caught the females' faces and went   
on to find Queen Beyrl. Those little children were of no concern   
to me right at this moment. Beyrl will punish them for enetering   
her domain.  
  
  
Minako~  
  
"Maybe it was a good idea not to bring the Outer Senshi. I mean,   
this is a waste of time, there is no one here!!! "  
"Usagi. Shut. Up," Mars growled.  
"No! Why are you so mean to me Rei?!" Usa cried.  
"Because you are an overgrown baby! Good thing Chib-Usa   
is not here to see how her mom acts. I pity her! I can't believe   
that her mom is such a baby in the present!" Rei shouted at Usagi.  
Usagi stuck her tounge out at Rei and Rei returned the favor.   
An all out raspberry war started.  
Those two are such children! We are 17 years old and look   
at them. I sighed. I guess things never change.  
A flash of light stabbed through my head.  
Whoa! What was that weird linking feeling that I just had?  
"And as I was saying Venus.. . . . .Venus? Sailor Venus?"   
Ami's voice rang out like a telephone ring.  
"Yeah . . . um you guys, why don't we just go home. We   
can check this place out tommorow. I mean we do need to get our   
good-night's sleep," I started.  
"Venus is right," started Jupiter. "We should go. Is   
that o.k with you Ami?"  
Mercury hesitated a bit and said, "Yes, I guess I was   
a little physed out. I mean, a month of no battles is very unusual.  
And that energy I detected just sent me over the edge I guess."  
I nodded towards Mercury and Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto   
all got into a circle. They waited for me to join them.  
"You guys maybe I should check some stuff out. Don't   
worry about me."  
Jupiter looked concerned. "All you all right? I mean if   
you do run into trouble . . . . ."  
I smiled and replied "Jupiter, I wasn't chosen as the leader   
of the Inner Senshi for nothing. Don't worry. If I run into   
trouble, I'll teleport my butt outta here and call for help."  
"Still Minako, I don't really feel comfortable with you   
being here all alone," Makoto said as all my friends nodded.   
"I appreciate you guys worrying about me but, seriously,   
I can take care of myself. Besides, I might have to teleport   
to England, you know, Sailor V stuff. Bank robbers and such,"   
I said exasperated.  
Makoto sighed in defeat and nodded.  
"Be careful V-babe," Usagi said.  
"I know Sere."  
Sere and V-babe were the nicknames we had for eachother.   
Sere for Serenity and V-babe for Venus child.  
They all said bye and teleported out of here with a brilliant   
flash of green, red, blue, and a whiteish pink.  
Well I guess I'm all alone now.  
  
Kunzite~   
  
Hmmph. Where is that blasted Queen? I need energy. I have been unrefreshed   
and unsupplied for serveral years now. I will surely collapse if I   
contiue on like this. I. Need. Energy. Got to find someone.  
I walk and walk on. No one. Damn it, where are all of them?   
I am beginning to worry, for Endymion even! That self absorbed bastard.  
Wait! Did I just see a flash of blond? A human! In this desolate   
place. Oh dear beautiful Lady Luck. I will never curse you again.  
I hurried over to her, making sure to be quiet and sly as   
a cat.  
"Damn it. What was that link I felt. Metallia can't be back.   
It's not Beyrl either. Damn the whole Negaverse and their crazy generals too."  
Ohhhhhh.........Wait a minute. Crazy generals? I am one of the   
generals. Fool. For that unwitty comment, I shall suck her dry of that   
energy from her pathetic body.  
I planned my attack and settled down into place. On three, I   
bop her in the head. One.........two.........THREE!  
I was about to jump from my hiding place, perfectly poised, but   
I stopped myself.  
She turned to face in my direction.   
OOOOOOO..........she is very pretty. My eyes were wide and I   
gaped at the sight in front of me. She was like a goddess. Her beautiful   
mane of blond hair gently flowed down her body, caressing her delicate   
and beautiful face. She had deep cerulean eyes that were coated   
with the most beautiful and lucious lashes to ever to grace the   
universe. Her small nose was straight and the woman had small yet   
full lips which were a very seductive rose color.   
The blond hair lustered even in this darkness and reached   
down a little bit to her petite waist.  
As my gaze traveled downward, I could see her full brests,   
and a tight stomach. From there, her figure curved in ever-so-perfectly,   
and bounced out again at her hips. Her figure curved again as I   
traveled downward to her slim thys. WOWEE. The maiden had inhumanly   
shaply legs and her skin color was a vanilla creamy color. In all my   
thousand years of life have I ever seen such a beauty.   
But what disturbed me was the outfit she was wearing. Too   
bright. Too revealing. I mean it was no problem if I was the only   
one who saw her in the outfit but other men.....and the other generals,   
that would be a problem. It was truly beautiful on her and the girl   
was perfectly beautiful in blue and gold but it was vaugly familiar.   
And something told me that it was not a good memory.  
I groweled silently. Why must everything in this damn world   
be so confusing and unclear?  
She turned away and soon I was burning with a powerful   
desire to go up there and kiss those lips. At least to grab her   
attention.  
She began to walk away and I was soon filled with a   
desperate panic. I wanted to see more of that gorgeous face, that   
tempting body, those heavenly legs.  
I had no choice. If I stayed hidden, I'd lose her forever   
without even experimenting with her pleasures. And mine. So I ran   
out of my hiding place.  
"Wait! Please!" I cried.   
She whipped around and her vanilla colored face turned to   
a chalky pale color.  
"Oh....Goddess," she whispered then fainted.  
  
Minako~  
  
"Uhhhh...." I moaned.  
Gods...What a horrible dream. I dreamt that the Inner   
Senshi and I were exploring Beyrl's castle and I was left alone   
there. And when I was exploring, I found Malachite! One of our   
most feared enemies! But I am safe. Just dreaming. I am in my bed.   
That familiar softness of the mattress, a warm feeling on my stomach,   
those same black blankets.  
Whoa. Hold on Nellie. There was something wrong. Black   
blankets? I had yellow one with flowers designs on them. And why can't   
I move? Why was it dark? I focused myself and tried to move my arms   
at least and they rubbed against another person's chest.   
A man's chest!!! Oh my GODS and Godesses. I was in bed with   
another man!!! Oh shit......oh shit......oh shit.  
Shit, shit, shit, shit, dammit! What the hell is going on?   
I traced the person's arms and realized that he was holding onto   
me around the waist, putting my stomach against his.   
Oh hell, I didn't make love to him...... Damn him! Who   
the hell did this guy, think he was?! To bed me like this?!  
I struggled against his strong steel-like arm but they   
didn't budge an inch. His grip on me was waaaaaay too tight.   
Who the hell is this guy?  
I managed to move myself a bit, and I looked up at   
his face. Ohhhh........myyyyy........well hell! There's goes my   
dignity. It was freaking Malachite! The enemy! I have been sleeping   
with the enemy, just like the movie. But what was he doing? Stupid   
silver headed dick, if he wanted to kill me, he should do it and not   
humiliate me like this. I mean what would my friends think? Friends?   
My COMMUNICATER! I reached for it. It was on the small desk next to   
the bed.  
Oh!! this is hopeless. He is too strong! I guess I'll just   
wait until he wakes up, beacuse I sure don't want to wake this man up.   
He was so stubborn, stern, and so grouchy everytime we fought him!   
Grrr...Damn him. I swear I am slapping someone. I don't get played   
like that.   
I just layed there and crossed my arms. I nuzzled my head   
against his chest, from a sore neck, and realized that it was skin   
and not cloth. I pulled away and felt his rock hard chest with my hands.   
Muscles everywhere. Must come with being the leader of the generals.   
His arms were plain muscle and bones too. Jesus, doesn't his man have   
an ouce of fat anywhere?  
Well I guess I could wake up in worser places. Thank the Gods   
that Malachite wasn't a fat bastard.  
I put my head against his chest once more and waited for   
Malachite to wake up.  
  
Kunzite/Malachite~  
  
The blankets rustled a bit and startled me. I reluctantly opened one   
eye and then the other. I waited for a few moment for my eyes to   
adjust to the darkness. Wouldn't be bad to see the sunshine   
once in awhile.  
I stared down at the girl to see if see was awake.   
She was and she was majorly pissed.  
"How long have you been awake? I have been asleep for   
only an hour," I asked yawning.  
"Long enough," she replied in a deadly whisper. "Would   
you mind letting go?"  
I noticed my arms were still around her, preventing her   
from moving. "Sorry."  
"Damn right you should be!!! I swear to you, when I go to   
the, IF I go to the bathroom and the pregnancy test turns out to   
be negetive, I will STRANGLE you with my bare hands!!!" she yelled.   
I sat up, looking confused. Pregnancy test?  
The girl got up and shot daggars at me.  
"What exactly did I do wrong?" I asked curiously.  
She gave me a dirty look and exploded. "What did you do   
wrong?! What did YOU do WRONG??!!"  
I put on a mocking grin. "Yes, that apparently seems to be   
the question."  
She raised her hand to slap me but as it flew to my face, I   
grabbed it and tightened my grip on her small wrist. She whimpered.  
"Do not anger me girl, your beauty may be great,   
but my temper is still strong and able to block out how comely you   
are," I sneered at the girl, still tightening my grip. She looked   
like she was about to cry and tears welled up agaisnt her eyes.   
I chuckled and loosened my grip, pityingly, but still grinned at her.  
"Let me go."  
I shook my head. Damn she was stubborn! "Not until you tell   
me what I did."  
She flushed a bit. "You....er.....well you made....."  
As she stuttered, I leaned closer to her, unble to hear well.  
"Damn it! You took my virginity! And without my permission!"   
she yelled.  
Took her virginity? What does she mean? I stared at myself.   
I was shirtless and the poor girl had found me sleeping next to her.  
I threw back my head and laughed. The first good laugh I   
got since I found myself in Beyrl's castle with amnesia.  
"You are such an innocence. Don't not worry, you are still a   
virgin," I chuckeled.  
She looked surprised. "But what were you doing next to me?   
In the bed, shirtless." She slightly blushed when she said that.  
I laughed again. The girl was so pure and untouched. So   
angelic. "If you must know, I was sleeping. You didn't expect me   
to sleep on the floor did you? And certainly, I would never let a   
lady sleep on the cold dark surface."  
She was silent, but looked confused as if arguing with   
herself. She glared and took her wrist out of my grasp. She massaged   
it. Wow, I didn't know I hurt her that much. I must learn to control   
my own strength.  
"Let me see your wrist," I said quietly.  
"No, You'll hurt it again."  
I groweled. "Do not tamper with me. Let me see your wrist, NOW."  
I said the last part as a command.  
The girl hesitated and meekly moved her wrist towards me.  
"That's better," I replied grabbibg it gently. I slowly massaged   
it and closed my eyes, trying to heal the big bruise I created on this   
beauty's wrist with my powers.  
For a few moments, we stayed quiet.  
It was done, the bruise was gone now.  
I let go and she twisted her wrist.   
With curious eyes, she stared at me. "Thank you."  
  
Minako~  
  
"You are very most welcome."  
Gods he was handsome. With his shoulder legnth silver hair and   
those cold blue eyes. I can't believe that I had been his enemy.  
Jesus, reality check Minako!  
Enemy, The key word there. Why was I softening up to this   
son of a bitch? That stupid smirk disgustd me.  
Oh you know you want him Minako.  
Damn you. Go away. I can handle this myself.  
You are such a bitch sometimes! I am just stating the truth.   
You do want him. Those eyes make you soften up to him.  
Shut up.  
Fine, but remember that you did like the feel of his body   
against yours.  
I sighed, I couldn't believe that my self was such a know-it-all.   
It was true. I wanted the man, damn it! But he was the enemy. He was   
with Queen Beyrl. And anyone who was with that bitch of a queen had   
to be screwed up somewhere.  
I stood up from the bed and glared at him again.  
He sighed. "What did I do this time?"  
"No matter how nice or arrogent or even stupid you are to me,   
that doesn't change the fact that you are my enemy. One of the 4   
generals that had joined with that bitch Beyrl. And I mean come on,   
who would want to be with her? She's all ugly and twisted with hate.   
And that's just on the outside! And.....and.....how dare you just take   
me up to your room and sl-sleep with me on the same bed like you're   
my lover?! You, sir, are an animal!" I screamed. Malachite's blue eyes   
flashed and I slowly backed away.  
  
Kunzite/Malachite~  
  
I go up from the bed and walked up to her, vexed flames dancing wildly   
in my eyes. She looked at me with those big blue innocent eyes, gleaming   
with fear. I sighed.  
Damn her. How is it that I can't stay cold or angry at her for long.   
Well I guess if I am not angry, I'll scare her a bit.  
I walked up to her and cornered her into a wall. I grabbed her   
waist and pulled her face inches away from mine.  
She looked at me terrified, not knowing what I would do to her.  
She tried to push me away but her weak attempts were just about   
enough to make me start chuckling.  
"You may be true, ma'am, but am I your enemy? Or would you prefer   
it that way so it won't ruin your innocent reputation? If you were   
smart, you would prefer me to be your lover than an enemy. I am a   
dangerous man," I whispered.  
The girl looked terrified. I was just about to let her go but   
I couldn't get my self to do it. I stared at her lips. That strong urge   
to kiss her came again. And this time, I couldn't deny it.  
I closed my eyes and put my lips on hers. She struggled to get   
away but I held the woman sternly in place. Soon she stopped her   
attempts to get away.  
  
Minako~  
  
He was kissing me. He as in Malachite. The man that I had feared most,   
since the beginning when I first met the Sailor Senshi. Damn him, why   
must he do this to me? This is not right, I should not be kissing this   
piece of Metallia's trash! Idiot! I will not kiss this idiot back! I   
kept my mouth shut, just to prove that I was not a weakling like him.   
But my head was spinning, I needed to breathe!   
He parted and looked at me with angry eyes. "Kiss me back."  
I took a couple of deep breaths of precious air and   
shook my head, terrified.  
He groweled, and started to suffocate me again. Malachite   
nudged my chin and pushed it down until I was forced to obilge. I   
slightly opened my mouth. He pushed his tounge through my lips and into   
my mouth, rubbing it with my own. A small tingle of electricity went   
through me, and soon ignited into a small flame that was spreading a   
comforting warmth all over my body.  
Here I was, in a dark room, kissing my deadliest enemy, who,   
just to note, was topless. And I was a saint no more. But I was   
in heaven.   
He kissed me hungrily and I returned them equally greedily.  
A moan escaped my mouth and I felt him smile a bit. Gods   
forgive me. I couldn't stop it, he was just so tasteful and pleasing.  
He continued to kiss me and and headed me towards the bed.   
Malachite set me down gently and peered over me, examining me.   
But I could hardly take notice.   
  
Kunzite/Malachite~  
  
I looked at her. The woman laying on my bed had just gotten more   
beautiful, if that was possible. Her hair was tangled and all over the bed,   
her eyes were dazed and she had a pleasent smile on her face. A good change   
from all those harsh glares she threw at me. Her lips were swollen and red   
from all those lustful and delicious kisses. I picked her up and put her   
in the middle of the bed.  
"My dear Princess," I muttered.  
"Yes, my General," she replied.  
"May I kiss you again and make you mine for eternity?"  
She smiled and said, "You may."  
I smiled back and kissed her.   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
Pretty damn short but Part 2 is gonna come one of these days.   
I had fun writing this ( I achually enjoy writing any fan fic come   
to think of it. ) so there is a pretty good chance I might get Part   
2 up soon. Be patient.   
Comments welcome: celestine14@hotmail.com  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Little Good-Bye  
Part 2: Dreams from a Long Time Ago  
  
  
*Fates a bitch*  
unknown  
  
  
~*~Begin Drean~*~  
"Lord Kunzite. I am glad to see you safe."  
"Yes Princess Venus, as am I you."  
She smiled one of her wonderful smiles and he embraced her. She was his life. His soul. Everything. He would be lost without his beautiful princess by his side.  
They let go though he still had his arms around her waist. Her brow furrowed. "Kunzite. I fear that this peace and serenity shall not last much longer." She turned away. Venus's eyes were soon filled with tears. "I cannot bear the thought of losing you Kunzite."  
With one arm still wrapped around Venus, he turned her face towards his. There, he gave her a deep and passionate kiss.  
"Yes Venus," he said after their mouths parted."I too fear that this peace will not last much longer. I love you Venus."  
She smile kindly up at the man. "As do I Kunzite."  
He let go of Venus's waist and pulled out a cream colored velvet box and got on one knee.  
"Venus, I love you very much and you are my completion. You have completly seduced me,with your beauty, laugh, your generosity. You have seduced me with being you. And now, I ask for your hand in marrige. Please say you will."  
He opened the box and Venus gasped at what was before her. On a gold band was a heart-shaped topaz jewel encircled with tiny pieces of diamonds. It was an engagement ring.  
Kunzite kept his head down. He silently prayed for Venus to say yes.  
"Kunzite, get up," she said.  
He obediently obeyed like a dog.  
"My duty is too the Princess and should we get married, we will have a far distance relationship, which is not a good thing," she said solemnly.  
Kunzite's face fell and he said, "I understand Princess. I am sorry to have bothered you like this." he began to walk away when Venus grabbed the sleeve if his shirt. She managed a little smile and replied, "But, if you would allow me to have the ring, and wait until Endymion and Serenity get married, then I will gladly accept your offer, love."  
"You....mean....."  
She smiled and nodded her head.  
That had to be the happiest moment in Kunzite's life and he took out the ring and slid the gold band around the Princess Venus's finger. She smiled a smile that was brighter than Jupiter's lightning and more beautiful than the legendry Aphrodite.  
He grabbed Venus and hugged her. Then he kissed her and held her up.  
Venus joyously laughed with her husband-to-be started kissing him.  
Suddenly, their celebrations were cut short by an evil laugh.  
"Oh how touching! Kunzite, I didn't know you had it in you," the evil voice cackled.  
"Beyrl...." Venus whispered.  
But Kunzite, hot with rage had pulled out his sword.  
Beyrl's face turned from a smirk to a twisted smile. "Oh now Kunzite! Do you think that you can kill me with that pathetic little blade?"  
He said nothing and continued to glare up at the Queen.  
"Kunzite, please....please don't leave me," Venus silently murmered.  
Kunzite's look of hatred softened up into a look of love as he stared at Venus.  
"Don't worry pet," he said as he caressed her cheek. "I will come back and we will be together again. I will make sure of that. Somehow, someway, we WILL be together."  
Venus nodded and kissed me tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Take good care of that ring," he smiled at Venus. She managed a little smile for Kunzite and he stared back up at Beyrl.  
"Beyrl! Let's settle the score elsewhere. I would hate to let Princess Venus see the slaughtering we have planned for today!" he cried up to Beyrl.   
"Hmmph! Doesn't matter. She will have the same fate as you but if you insist."  
Just then, a black cylone hurtled at Kunzite, swallowing him and making him part from Venus.  
"KUNZITE! KUNZITE!"  
And all that was left heard was an evil laughter and Venus's quiet sobs.  
~*~End Dreams~*~  
  
Kunzite awoke with a start.   
"Beyrl," he said with a deep hatred. He looked over at the sleeping form of Sailor Venus, or should he say Princess Venus.  
"She still is beautiful after all these years."   
So, I was a general for Endymion eh? he thought quietly to himself. He chuckled after he recalled how many arguements the two had gotten in when Beyrl Brain-washed Endy.  
Fates a bitch. he thought bitterly to himself. No wonder my poor Venus fainted. She thought I was still working for Beyrl and was about to destroy her. Achually I was, but still. How coul anyone harm her? he gently wiped a teardrop from Venus's face.  
Dreaming.  
But to come to think of it, how did he stomach harming her? When he blasted her with that big bll of energy and threw those boomerangs at her. Brain-washing. Had to be. But what do I do about this? And I can't believe that she would trust a dangerous old enemy so surely and confidently to have her back turned. And while she was sleeping, never the less.   
"Damn, why is everything so confusing nowadays?"  
Venus stirred in her sleep and moaned.  
"Kunzite......Kunzite......"  
Kunzite's head turned towards Venus. She is regaining her memories as I.  
And suddenly, with a gasp and a scream, her eyes flew open ans she sat straight up in the bed.  
"Venus? Are you alright?"  
She didn't respond. She was terrified. Kunzite. Kunzite was taken away from her by and was turned evil. The same man that was sleeping next to her.  
"Venus?"  
Her head slowly turned towards his. She reached out a hand and touched him, very carefully as if she expected him to evaporate. As she felt solid skin, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes welled up with tears and threw herself into Kunzite's arms.  
"Oh my beautiful Princess Venus. We are finally reunited once again."  
She nodded. Half crying and half laughing.  
"K-Kunzite, please, don't ever leave me again," she sobbed.  
Kunzite had felt his own tears gathering. "I will never. We will always be together now."  
"Kunzite.....oh Kunzite, I still kept the ring you gave me."  
He jerked in surprise and smiled down at Venus, "Thank you."  
She looked up with her tear-streked face and smiled the same brilliant smile she had given him back in th Silver Millennium. Kunzite wiped away the tears and gazed lovingly into her face. He closely moved his mouth to hers and this time, he didn't have to tell her to kiss him back.  
  
The happy couple stayed up for a full 5 hours talking about their past, and present lives. Minako told him about the destruction of Beyrl and Metallia, which was to his great joy. She talked about Anne and Alan, the two lovers from another planet. Then the 4 wierd sister from the Dark Moon Kingdom and Demando and Saffir and Esmeru. Tomoe and Mistress 9. The Dead Moon Circus and Zirconia. The Amazon Quartet and Helios and Elysium. The Sailor Starlights and Galaxia. Chahos and Chibi Chibi.  
"Okay, so let me get this. These wierd people from another planet came to Earth to collect Starseeds. But alos in the process, a Princess Kakyuu fled to Earth after her lover was killed and her 3 friends, Seiya Yaten and Taiki followed. They diguised themselves as men to search for her. And Chibi Chibi had appeared and stayed with you guys and in the end, Chibi Chibi was Kakyuu's starseed,"  
Minako nodded. "There are some gaps but yeah, you pretty much got it."  
"Wow. My little Princess has been busy," he grinned. "But whst's this I hear about you having a thing for Yaten?"  
Minako laughed. "I was there, he was there, he was cute, he was a singer, and you know."  
Kunzite put on a hurt look on his face and proclaimed, "I'm hurt!" But at the end, both of them had erupted laughing.  
"Now what's this about Chibi-Usa? Endymion's daughter? Oh I have got to hear this."  
Minako giggled and started telling him the whole story.  
After a long period of talking, the two had fallen asleep in eachothter's arms. And peacefully they had slumbered together as they both dreamt the same beautiful dreams.  
  
Minako awoke. It was dark.  
How can these Dark Kingdom people stand not being in the sunlight?  
She put her hand on the left side of the bed and panicked, realizing Kunzite was not there.  
"Oh Gods, Kunzite!"  
"What?!"  
She sighed. Thank you Gods. I thought he had left me again.  
He came inot the room and smiled,"Yes?"  
Minako laid beack in the bed, relieved and closed her eyes. "Oh nothing, I was just making sure that you were still here with me. And mmmmph....."  
Minako didn't get to finish her sentence, as Kunzite had leaned over and kissed the blond.  
Kunzite parted a bit and looked at the dazed Minako. She smile still dazed. She giggled and leaned up a bit to give her lover another of those wonderful kisses.  
"After a kiss like that, how could I leave you?"  
Minako smiled and nodded. She sat back up and suddenly felt hunger starting to slowly creep on her.  
She looked at Kunzite. "Kunzite? Do you have any food to eat? I'm reallt hungry and I skipped about two meals already."  
Kunzite cocked an eyebrow and stared down saheepishly at his knees."Er... when Beyrl turned me evil, I only fed on the energy I had gathered to live. So I guess....no." He still kept his head down shamefully. He finally looked at Minako and she laughed.  
"Well I'm hungry so lets get out of this creepy castle and get us some food."  
He nodded a bit reluctantly. "But what about Endymion? I have betrayed him. And don't forget the Sailor Senshi. That Mars had a fiery temper."  
Minako stared up to the celeing thoughtfully. "Well," she started. "I'm sure that Endymion will understand, since Beyrl had taken him. He'll forgive you. As for Mars.........um........well she'll get over it," Minako said. "I hope," she added silently.  
"Mmmmm.....alright, letd get out of here."  
Minako hasyily agreed. "We'll teleport to my place." She closed her eyes and an orange aura had surrounded her and Kunzite.   
Kunzite, closed his eyes also, linking his arm with Venus's. He poured a bit of energy into her body and went along with her.  
Then with a flash of orange, they both found themselves in a park.  
Minako hastily opened one eye. "Crap."  
They had teleported directly to the Juuban Public Park, which was a long way from her home. There was sure to be alot of people and it was only Lady Luck's work that it was nighttime and not day.  
Minako silently prayed a thanks to Aphordite and looked at Kunzite.  
"This is where you live?" Kunzite asked a bit confused.  
Minako laughed. "No. My aim must not be good. Or it was too straning to get you and me to my aprtment. Now lets see. Juuban Park. Crap. Let's see. Who lives by Juuban Park? Usagi!"  
"Why don't we just walk over to your er.....apartnemt?"  
"Apartment," Minako corrected. "and because my place is about 35 minutes away from here when we walk and we can certainly not take the bus. Well I can, but not you in those clothes."  
Kunzite stared down at his gray clothing and cape. He sniffed disdainfully. "What's wrong with my clothes?"  
Minako detransformed and looked at his gray top with top of his two buttons unbuttoned. And the cape with the two gems that held it up. The pants were o.k. and the shoes were too. But then there were the case about the gloves.  
"Sure, if your a dracula/phantom of the opera wanabee," and with that, she grabbed his hand and ran over to Usagi's house. "Just feel lucky that Usagi's parents and brother, Shingo, are on a summer vacation. Thank you Persephone for visiting with Demeter."  
Of course to Kunzite, he was baffeled and did not have any idea who this Persephone and Demeter was.  
Finally, after about 10 minutes of non-stop of running, they approached a house. Even though it was night, the lights shone through the window and Minako heard a faint scream and a whine, followed by another voice laughing and screaming. Minako shook her head and sighed as a sweatdrop appeared.   
So this is supposed to be the future Queen and Princess. ^_^;   
She walked up to the gate and pressed the bell. After a couple of minutes a voice came out of the intercom. "Who is it?" the sing song voice asked.  
"Usagi, it's Minako."  
"MINAKO!!!!!!" the voice sqealed.  
"You odango atama! Stop scaring Minako like that." another voice said in the backround.  
"Can it brat!" Usagi screamed.  
Kunzite sweatdropped, ^_^; and Minako sighed. "Um guys, can you let me in?"  
But her question was left unheard as the two began quarreling.  
"You meatball brain! I can't believe that your going to be my mom in the future! I think I'll have Mommy check my birth certificate!"  
"You ungrateful BRAT! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here! I am the cause of your existance!"  
"Oh! Princess Minako! Hold on, I'll let you in. If I can push this button. OOF! OOF!"  
"Oh, thank you Diana, but try jumping from the ground and not from the bed. It'll be more effective and won't give you a brain tumor," Minako chuckled as she realized that the little kitten was jumping to try and push the button on the wall that was waaay out of her reach, but running into the wall with bad aim instead. But true to Minako's words, the gate opened a short while after.  
Kunzite sighed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. Minako touched his arm gently and looked at him reassuringly. He smiled back, his confidence restored.  
They reached the front door and heard a crashing noise. This time they both sweatdropped, ^_^; realizing that Usagi had tripped going down the stairs. The door swung open and Usagi ran into Kunzite's arms, hugging him tightly. Kunzite surprised at all this, had his face turn red and tried to back away.  
"Minako!!! I missed you! Where in the world were you?!" she cried, not bothering to open her eyes.  
Chibi-Usa had come down the stairs tumbling and stared at Usagi hugging the silver headed man who was obviously embarresed by Usagi's actions but didn't have the nerves to tell her to back away. She glanced at Mianko who was sniggering. Chibi-Usa had put on an evil grin and started towards Usagi. She tapped her on the head and whispered in her ear, "I think you are hugging the wrong person."  
This immediatly stopped Usagi's bawling and caused her to look up. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear to see who was towering over her. Kunzite. She'd regognize that tanned face and silver hair anywhere. Her face turned blue and she immediatly let go of him and stuttered. "K-K-Kun-Kunzite. KUNZITE!!!!" and she fainted.  
Minako and Chibi-Usa burst out laughing grabbing onto eachother for support. He scowled at the two, and Diana came up to him. "Oh dear. My good sir, can you please get the Princess up to her room?"  
Kunzite stared curiously at the cat. "You talk."  
"Yes. I am Diana. Future Kitty-Daughter to Artemis and Luna. Who are you?" she inquired, surprised that this man did not faint or show the slightest hint of surprise from a talking cat.  
He shot her a mysterious smile. "Lets just say that I am an old aquaintance. Er...your mom and dad aren't around here are they?"  
She shook her head.  
Kunzite sighed and was glad that the two cats that have scrated up his face pretty badly was no where around to be see. "Well I'll take your 'Princess' up to her room. And would you please get those two hyenas up there too?"  
Diana smiled, liking the man immediatly. "Alright."  
He picked up Usagi and went up the stairs and stared at Diana.  
"The 2nd door on the left."  
"Thank you. And get some smelling salts while your at it will you?"  
Diana nodded and headed over to the 2 girls, still laughing on the floor.  
Well this is going to be interesting. the gray kitten thought. 


End file.
